Baby Usui
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: 'I stand nervously outside his door, staring blankly at the white portal that would lead me to the alien's spaceship. 'Baka Misaki, how could you get yourself caught in this situation.' I thought mentally slapping myself over the thought of that fateful night one month ago.' First story so please don't hate. TakumiXMisaki
1. The news

Baby Usui

Chapter 1

Misaki's POV.

I stand nervously outside his door, staring blankly at the white portal that would lead me to the alien's spaceship. 'Baka Misaki, how could you get yourself caught in this situation.' I thought mentally slapping myself over the thought of that fateful night one month ago.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I finally swallow my pride and touch wood with the door in front of me. A minute goes by, but there's no reply. "Maybe he went out?" I ponder.

"Who went out prez?" A voice whispers in my ear behind me.

"EEKK!" I scream as I spin around ready to give the intruder a powerful right hook. Blinking in surprise I realise my fist was caught dead in its tracks.

"You're really mean Misa-chan, trying to hit your boyfriend like that." Smirking, the alien that has been the subject of her torment.

"You baka, don't sneak up on people like that!" I yell, my face was burning with the same embarrassment that I had endured during the first year of our relationship. Takumi laughs as he watches his girlfriend's face grow to the shade of a tomato; her fragile body squirming under his touch.

He moves towards the door as he opens it; gliding through his apartment, leaving me to trail behind; my previous thoughts flooding back to torment my mind. I stare around the familiar apartment. 'I can't believe he hasn't changed it since I was first here.' I thought knowing that the elder teen like his privacy, yet he's let me now so much about his life. I grimace at the memory of Takumi's grandfather in England. 'Why can't they just leave him alone?' I come out of my thoughts finding that I had made my way to the alien's couch. 'At least he now has a bed.' I smile as I remember the day I practically deafened the guy about buying a bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on his couch again.

"Thinking about me?" A voice looms over me.

"EEKK!" I scream for the second time that day. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" My demon aura pouring out of my body and into the pervert's living room.

"But Misa-chan looks so cute when she's angry." Takumi replies, his face just inches away from mine. I could feel my cheeks grow red as he closes the distance between our lips. The kiss was short, but it still managed to make my mind race, forgetting why I was even angry in the first place. Takumi was the first to pull away, a small whimper escapes my mouth as I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate then the other. Takumi started nibbling at my bottom lip eagerly I gave way to the pleasure of having his tongue roam the insides of my mouth.

My hands found their way to Takumi's shirt buttons as I fumbled to open them. His hand also started to roam down the sides of my body. I want to hate what he was doing, it makes me feel weak, however I can not deny the pleasure that was pulsing around my core.

"Misaki I need you." Takumi whispers his voice getting hoarse. Suddenly alarm bells rang through my brain as the subject of my visit came back to mind, I push him away with all my strength which compared to his didn't send him very far. We were both gasping for the much needed breath we had previously deprived our bodies. I look into Takumi's face to find hurt and confusion.

"Misaki what's wrong?" Takumi's eyes where filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?" he questions. Suddenly my original fear of how Takumi would react came flooding back, I try to hold back the tears as I stare at the ground trembling.

"i-im, i-im-m…" I stutter un-able to find the words to me sentence.

"Misaki what is it, what's wrong?" He replies his voice in a gentle whisper.

"I-im i-im-m.. I'm pregnant."


	2. Takumi's reaction

**Hey guys Zo-chan here! **

**Thanks for the great responses to the first chapter.**

**Just so you know this story is set after Misaki and Takumi return to japan ****after chapter 81.**

**For thoughs who are new reading this please remember that this is my first fanfic **

**so please don't hate. **

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA.**

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**Chapter 2: Takumi's reaction**

**Previously...**

_"Misaki what is it, what's wrong?" He replies his voice in a gentle whisper._

_"I-im i-im-m.. I'm pregnant."_

**And now on Baby Usui**

**Takumi's POV**

'Pregnant', she's pregnant? I can't believe my ears. My heart is pounding, my face probably looks like a deer on the highway. I'm going to be a father, i can't believe it. I look at Misaki's face; my face drops when I see she's still trembling. I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her small frame.

"Huh" She gasps, in shock, she slowly lifts her head till her sweet honey golden eyes met my emerald green ones. "Your not angry at me?" she inquires, her eyes stained red from crying. I wipe the last of her tears away from her eyes as I lean forward, I kiss her forehead in an attempt to drive away her fears.

"I could never be mad at you." I whisper hugging her tighter. "Besides, this is as much my fault then yours." I chuckle, remembering our last night together where the 'fault' was committed. Then it hits me, if it wasn't for the baby I would have been able to perform the 'fault' again tonight. 'Man, this kid sure does have good timing.' the alien inside me thinks.

I break out of my thoughts; look down at Misaki and wonder how I ever got a girl like her to like me, let alone carry my child. Suddenly a picture of Minako pops into my mind, I can tell my body started to tense up because at that moment Misaki started to squeeze my arm.

"Takumi, are you ok?" Misaki asks the fear returning to her eyes.

"Misaki, have you told Minako-san yet?" I ask, realization creeps up on her face as she shakes her head with embarrassment. I chuckle "Aww is Misa-chan ashamed of carrying my child that she wont even tell her mother?" fake hurt practically dripping from my face.

"Why would I be ashamed of perverted alien like you!?" She yells realizing to late what she had just said as her face turns red. I chuckle again deciding to put her out of her misery I lean and brush my lips against her bottom lip, her face turning more into a tomato by the second.

"You know you're going to have to tell her?" I reply in a more serious tone. She nods her head not daring to look me in the eye. "We'll tell her tomorrow, but first you should eat, you must be hungry now you eating for two?" I say poking her cheek before hastily returning to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Misaki's POV**

I watch as Takumi retreats back to his kitchen a smile plastered on my face. I can't believe I even doubted how Takumi would react to the baby. 'He loves you, he's proved that enough times so why would he disapprove of our child?'.

"Hey Misaki would you like Lasagna for dinner?" Takumi asks with his head peaking around the door frame.

"Hai." I reply as I walk over to the 'Infamous coach' and turn on the T.V and change the channal over to an episode of 'Special A'. I laugh at one of my favorite scenes as Takumi walks into the room and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Whats so funny?" He asks playing with the tips of my hair.

"Akira just tried to blow up Kei during a race the SA are having, but he just jumped out of the rubble while carrying a lion." I explain grinning from ear to ear at my favorite anime.

"Er OK, do i even want to know why he's holding a lion?" He replies looking a little confused. I think for a minute realizing that Takumi is still meant to be cooking dinner and telling him the whole story would cause them to go hungry.

"I'll tell you later, just go back to the kitchen where you belong." I say praying his arms away from my shoulders and shoving him towards the kitchen.

"Anything for the Princess." He replies with a bow before turning towards the kitchen again. I giggle as I turn back to watch the rest of 'SA'.

**1 hour later:**

I managed to watch another two episodes of 'SA' before I helped Takumi to set the table in his kitchen. Nothing was said as we silently ate our dinner. 'He seems quieter the usual; he should be teasing me by now.' I wonder hoping that nothing is wrong with the older teen. I pick at my food trying to think of something I can say to break the tension.

"Hey Takumi?" I ask not realising my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Misaki what's the matter?" Takumi replies concern returing to his voice.

"What do you hope the baby will be a boy or a girl?" I question my mind on edge about how he would answer my simple question.

"I would't mind what the baby is, although it would be nice to have a girl." He answers; his signature smirk creeping onto his face.

"A girl?" I reply but it was more like a question as I wonder why the alien would especially like a daughter.

"Yes, then I will have two Misaki's in my life" Takumi replies as he reverts to his chibi form. I mentally slap myself over even asking the question, knowing that he would answer this way.

"Well I would like a boy; hopefully he won't be a perverted alien like his father." I boasted with a smile, imaging me and Takumi with a mini Takumi in front of us.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Takumi says as he takes our empty plates and puts them in the sink. I follow him suggesting that I do the dishes, to which he declines and says

"A princess shouldn't clean dishes." I glare at him as I make my way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later Takumi comes to the room; takes off his shirt and climbs into bed as I cuddle up next to him.

"I'm glad you're happy about the baby." I confess, all my fears earlier that day banned from my mind.

"I'm glad that I'm having a baby with you, however, you do know what we have to do tomorrow?" He replies, all my fears came flooding back at the thought of telling my mother about the baby.

"I can handle it, I have to continue being as strong as I am both for me and the baby." I say with confidence as I cuddle more into Takumi's chest letting sleep take over my being.

"Goodnight Misaki, I love." Takumi whispers; kissing my forehead before falling to sleep himself.

"I love you too." I mumble into his chest with a smile as I fall back to sleep thinking of the life me and Takumi will have with our first child.

* * *

**Well guys that's the end of the second chapter.**

**How will Minako react to Misaki being pregnant?**

**Will Misaki be able to handle the pressure of pregnancy and school?**

**And why has Takumi been acting distant towards Misaki?**

**You'll have to wait and find out. XD**

**Hope you like the story so far make sure you R&amp;R!**

**I'll try to update sometime next week, LATERS! XD**


	3. Telling the family

**Hey guys's it's Zo-chan again!**

**Sorry about the late update, I'm going through my exam **

**period and having been revising non-stop for weeks.**

**BUT I'M BACK NOW LOL!**

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**Chapter 3: Telling the family **

**Misaki's POV**

I woke to the blinding sunlight that crept through the gap in the curtains. A shiver ran through down my spine as I

turned to the other side of the bed searching for my earlier source of warmth. My hand prowled around the

sheets failing to find their target as I opened my eyes to an empty bedroom. i frowned as I pulled myself out of bed.

'Thats strange; normally I have to force Takumi out of the room.' I thought as i walked towards the door. suddenly

an image of the previous night flashed through my mind as my late anxiety returns with a force of tenfold then the

day before. 'I hope he isn't starting to regret the baby.' I struggle to turn the door handle as my mind becomes

clouded with the thought of Takumi leaving me and the baby. 'Come on misaki pull yourself together, he said he

loves you remember?' Thats right he does and he's proved that plenty of times right? I finally push my worries out of

my mind as i pull back the door and step into the living room. I look around the door searching for any intelligent life

hidden within the bland apartment. 'Maybe he's gone to the store?' I wonder as i walk into the room.

"Hello?" I spin around in shock at the voice coming from the kitchen. 'Is he on the phone?' I question as I lean my

ear against the door.

"Yes, I can't believe this is happening, to me of all people." Takumi replied to the voice on the phone. I step back from

the door, panic clear on my face. 'Is he talking about the baby?' I lean back against the door trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I know it's troublesome but I'll find a way through this, till now lets just hope Misaki doesn't find out."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, is Takumi really going to leave me. I start to panic as the door starts to open...

**Takumi's POV**

**Earlier that day...**

I found myself staring at Misaki's sleeping form more intensely then normal. Her face seemed more peaceful and

defiantly more BEAUtiful than normal. Whoever said that women glow when there pregnant defiantly knew what he

was talking about. Pregnant. Misaki was pregnant. I can't believe this, it's WONDERFUL. I've always wanted a child;

now my life is certainly complete. Now that I think of it I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet. 'Hee hee, I'm

finally breaking through the 'Demon prez's' demotic armor.' I think to myself, trying to surpass a slight chuckle.

'Theres just one thing in between me and my happily ever after with Misaki.' I ponder as I turn and look at the

clock on my bedside table. 7:36 AM. Satsuki should be at the Cafe by now. I turn and look at Misaki's

sleeping face once more as i smile and climb out of bed. I head into the kitchen; pic up the phone and dial

the number to my favorite maid café. RING RING... I wait untill the person i was seeking answered the phone.

"Hello, Maid café manager Satsuki speaking how may I help you?" Satsuki called down the phone in her

usually hyper tone.

"Hello, Satsuki it's Usui Takumi, I was wondering if i coul..."

"Oohh Takumi hello how are you?, I'm sorry but Misaki hasn't arrived yet so..." Satsuki replied buting into my

question. 'Same old Satsuki hyper as ever.'

"No manager thats not what I'm calling for and Misaki is here with me today, I hope you wont mind giving her a

day off?" I ask smiling down the phone.

"Ohh! that's fine Takumi don't worry about us, but surely that's not the reason you called." Satsuki inquired,

she may have the makings of a fangirl but she doesn't miss a trick.

"No, you see, Misaki's pregnant and i was wondering if..."

"MISAKI'S WHAT! You're not joking are you she's pregnant?!" The manager screamed down the phone. 'This is the

last time I call her about something this important, I'm going to be deaf soon.'

"Yes, I can't believe this is happening, to me of all people, and I was wondering if we could hold a baby

shower for her in a few months?" I asked moving the phone away from my ear.

"Of cause we can Takumi, but wont Misa's mother be concerned, I mean you two are still in school." Satsuki

was right with Misaki being pregnant she will have to leave school and work soon. It's up to me to surport

her and the baby.

"I know it's troublesome but I'll find a way through this, till now lets just hope Misaki doesn't find out." I say

my goodbyes and hang up the phone. I turn to the door as a sound moves behind the closed piece of wood.

I open the door to find Misaki emerging from the bedroom.

"Good morning my love." I chuckle as I move over to my lover.

"Good morning." Misaki replied, seeming shocked to see me.

"You ready to go see your mother?" I ased concerned as I remember her fears the previous night. Misaki lifted her head and gave me her confident smile as she nodded her head.

**Later at the Ayuzawa residence...**

**Misaki's POV**

I watched as I let Takumi into my house, we walked into the kitchen as my mother turned and greeted us.

"Hello Misaki dear and you too Takumi." Minako said smiling at the both of us. We both wished her hello as Takumi

sat down at the table and started to munch on a plate of bunny apples. I just stood there frozen, not knowing

when or how I was to tell my mum of mine and Takumi's BIG news.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs Ayuzawa, oh by the way Misaki's pregnant." If I was already scared, now I'm

horrified. My whole body just froze into place while my mouth just fell to the floor as that PERVERTED ALIEN STALKER

FREAK BASTARD just continued sit there and eat BLOODY BUNNY APPLES! 'Oh when I get my hands on that alien I

swear I'm going to ring his neck.' I could just tell that he had that smug grin on his face as he sat there in an almost

chibi form.

"Oh congratulations you two." Mum replied with her usual smile. Both me and Takumi stared at her like she had two heads or something.

"Er thanks mum?" I replied as Takumi got off of his chair and moved behind me.

"Now I can finally enjoy having grandchildren." I fell to the floor in an anime style, somehow expecting my mother

to give this reaction.

Someone then came running down the stairs as Suzuna can sprinting into the kitchen.

"Mum are you OK I heard a crash, oh hi Takumi?" Suzuna asked as I tried to get off the floor only to be knocked

back down by what seemed like a small dog.

"Suzuna what happened?" Hinata asked as he tripped over me and slammed straight into the sink. Takumi stared

menacingly at Hinata like a wolf about to kill his rival because his mate was hurt. 'Wait, why am I thinking this now?'

"Misaki are you alright?" Takumi asked as he helped my off the ground. I pulled him down by the ear

and whispered.

"I'm fine, NO thanks to you!" I yelled as Suzuna went over to her new boyfriend and pulled him out of the

plumbing.

"So what happened in here?" Suzuna inquired as an awkward silence fell into the kitchen.

"Misaki's pregnant!" Mother replied as whole the room exploded.

"WHAT MISAKI YOUR PREGNANT?!"  
"Sis I have some baby food that I won that you can have."

"TAKUMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO MISAKI!"

"What are you hoping the baby will be Takumi?"

"Erm guys can you...?" I try to ask.

"MISAKI PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT SERIOUS!"

"Misaki there's a competition and a cot is the price do you want me to enter it?"

"Well I feel that it doesn't matter what the baby is Mrs Ayuzawa."

"MISAKI DOES THIS MEAN YOU WON'T BE WORKING AT THE CAFE ANYMORE?!"

"Why what a gentlemanly thing to say Takumi dear."

I stood there unable to move or speak as I bombarded with questions. 'This is going to a long 8 months.'

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading hope you liked the chappy.**

**Theres going to be a anime comp in the next few chapters.**

**I'm going to be adding three clues to three different anime in the next **

**few chapters. These clue will vary from characters names, plot of an episode **

**to a place within he anime.**

**And the first person to get all three anime correct will appear in one of the**

**following chapters. **

**So make sure you keep reading AND don't forget to R&amp;R or I will be very sad :'(**

**LATERS!**


	4. Our home

**Baby Usui**

**Our home**

**Hey guys its Zo-chan, very sorry for the late update I've just started college so there's been a lot going on.**

**BUT I'm back now and with a brand new chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer – I no own Misaki, Takumi or ANYTHING to do with the world of maid sama, but I wish I did **

**Anyway it's now over to our wonderful cast of BABY USUI!**

* * *

**Misaki POV**

"Thank Kami that's over, I don't think I've been asked that many questions since the Ayuzawa school." I said to Takumi as we walked back to his apartment. We had been round my mother's for a total of three hours and for the whole time we were there all we had was Sazuna offering to win us baby products from her competition magazine, Hinata crying about how Takumi had 'vandalised' me and my mother congratulating him on a 'job' well done. _'Seriously, sometimes I wonder if she's from the same planet as the pervert over there.'_

"Oh Prez, you should be happy that your family accepts that we're finally having our first child that was consummated from out desperate love that we both long to share with each other every minute of the day." Takumi replied with that smug grin plastered all over his pervert alien face. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him in disgust.

"No. 1 my mother was doing a WHOLE lot more then accepting our situation, she was practically ready to kiss you and start inviting the whole family to a prearranged wedding…"

"And what a beautiful wedding it would be." Takumi interrupted me, his face inching closer to mine.

"And No. 2…. SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A_ 'desperate love that we both long to share with each other every minute of the day' _HUH?!" I screamed, my demon aura surrounding Acalypha Park, as innocent on goers ran in fear. The darkness of the narrow sidewalk added to the eerie atmosphere that followed the sound that split the solemn silence of my sudden outburst. Takumi was laughing. My heart froze as I started to back away from the alien.

"Oh Misaki, didn't you learn anything from our experience in England?" Asked Takumi, I gasped as he pinned me against a tree, his face was lowering closer and closer to mine till he stopped at only an inch before my lips. I could literally feel his warm breath as we stayed there for what felt like hours. "Don't you remember that night we spent together in the Aincrad hotel?" My face went bright red as memories of England returned to me. Subconsciously I nodded my head as Takumi's lips lightly scrapped across mine. I whimpered softly as he pulled away and grabbed my hand bringing me back to reality. I felt a hand ruffle my hair, looking up I saw Takumi smiling at me as he let go of my head and started to walk down the path. "Come on Prez, let's go to our home, shall we?" He asked holding his hand out to me, I grabbed his hand and walked alongside him, replaying what he had said in my mind.

'_Our home.' 'Hmm I guess it really is our home now isn't it?' _I wondered looking down at my tummy, smiled and walked hand in hand with Takumi to _'our home'_.

* * *

**I know that it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And remember that starting from this chap is the anime contest,**

**So the first person who can find the two anime places in this chap and give me the names of the anime each one is in will have their name displayed in one of the following chapters.**

**And the person who can tell me the chapter in the manga where Misaki and Takumi are in the English hotel mentioned in this chap will be reviled in a special announcement! **

**So get guessing and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME ITS ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT! XD **


	5. One order of pregnancy at Maid Latte P1

**Baby Usui**

**One order of pregnancy at Maid Latte.**

**Hey guys its ZO-CHAN here!**

**That you to all of you who have read my story, we have now reached 2700 views!**

**Here's the new chapter and up so early, I'm so proud of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN MAID SAMA!**

**And now over to our wonderful TAKUMI!**

* * *

**Takumi's POV**

Standing in front of Maid Latte, I couldn't suppress the smile that grew on my face. Today Misaki was going to tell the girls about our little bundle of joy. Of course she wouldn't tell them without me there beside her. _'But I can't make it that easy for her can I?' _ I thought to myself smirking. I turned away from the door and walked down the street, I pulled out my phone, dialled a number and put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello Maid Latte manager Satsuki here how may I help you?" _The manager asked in her regular tone. I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down before replying.

"Hello manager it's Takumi…"

"_Oh Takumi hi, would you like me to get Misa for you?" _she inquired, her voice dripping with moe.

"No thank you that's alright, I actually wanted to talk to you." I said smiling.

"_Oh ok is this about Misa's baby shower?" _

"No, you see Misa-chan is planning on telling _"_you girls about the baby but she wants me to be there with her." I explained as I shifted from my position on the bench to standing. "But I won't be there until later, so do you think you could do me a small favour?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

"_Oh of course Takumi anything you want just say the word."_ I smirk at her response and told her may plan.

**Misaki's POV**

"Here's your omelette rice master." "Welcome back master." "What can I get you master?" "Will that be all master?" It's been non-stop all day, the café is packed, more than usual. And yet _he_ still isn't here! _'Where is he?' _ I thought looking around the room. I saw a young couple; one had light brown hair while the other had black hair. I assumed that they were students as they were wearing uniforms with what looked like 'S.A' sown onto them.

Next there were two boys sitting in the front. I almost had to adjust my neck to be able to see the first boy, he was so tall and had short black hair but what struck me the most was the monotone look on his face, he looked like he barely ever spoke. The second boy had blonde hair and a bunny teddy bear he didn't look any older then about 14 years old, but I thought he must be older as both boys had on high school uniforms. I walked by them and was amazed at all the sweets that the two had ordered, or should I say the blonde one had ordered.

I continued walking till I was on the east side of the room until I saw another couple sitting near the wall. The boy had mid length black hair that was pulled into a tight plat, at first I thought he was Chinese from the cloths he was wearing. Next to the boy was a girl with short blue hair and she was wearing a white and blue school dress. I almost took a double take when I saw a small pig with a yellow bandana around its neck sitting on the girls lap. _'Wait is that pig glaring at someone?' _I looked back at the boy and saw that he was mimicking the pig's glarer with his own. _'What a weird couple.' _I thought, all these people and Takumi still wasn't here. Where is? I started to scan the room again till my eyes fell on a table at the back of the room where the 'Idiot trio' where sitting. _'See even they're here.'_ I walked back into the kitchen to give Sen-chan and Mochi one of the customers' orders. As I walked out of the room the manager called me over.

"Misa hey, over here." Satsuki called walking over to me with a huge pill of plates in her hands.

"Manager here let me help you with those?" I asked taking most of the plates and carried them over to the kitchen sink.

"Oh my thank you Misaki and may I say how beautiful you look today?" I paused and stared at her with a confused expression on my face.

"I think you may have been surrounded by moe flowers for a little too long manager." I replied still confused at the sudden compliment.

"No really Misaki I mean it, I might even go as far as saying that you're glowing." I instantly paled at the mention of the word _'glowing'_. _'OMG she knows, but how did she find out? I'm not even showing yet!' _I mentally screamed.

"Errrmmm, wh-h-y would yo-o-u say that ma-manager?" I stuttered, fear swallowing my whole body.

"Oh I was just saying Misaki anyway I got to go, Aoi's trying to sneak out front again."

"_YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M CUTER THEN YOU!" _Aoi's voice yelled from the changing room. I smiled slightly but I couldn't shake off what the manager had said. I walked back into the front of the café and there near the window was Takumi sitting there drinking a glass of lemonade, in a certain light he almost looked like a chibi character. I shook of the feeling and walked over to him nervously. I stopped in front of him as he looked at me with that annoying smile of his, I felt a soft blush touch my cheeks as I bowed at him.

"Is there anything else you would like master?" I asked shyly, my voice was barely above a whisper. I started shaking as I waited for him to answer. For some reason I needed to hear his voice, as if it was the only thing that could keep me sane. I didn't care what he said I just needed him to say something. Then he slowly opened his eyes, looked at me and smiled

"Why yes there is something I would like." He suddenly pulled my hand down so our faces where just inches apart, I blushed ferociously. He then gave me his alien smile and whispered in my ear. "I want you Misaki." I gasped as I jerked away from him and stuttered.

"Tha-at is mo-ost inap-pro-opriate master!" I half yelled, storming into the changing room. _'When I said 'I didn't care what he said' I didn't think he would say something like that the pervert.' _I thought leaning my head against the locker, my breath was hard and jagged and I was close to tears. Damn I hate hormones. I heard footsteps coming closer; I didn't care who they belonged to until a pair of warm arms wrapped round my shoulders.

"You ok Misaki?" Takumi asked softly as he gently kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry if I went too far." I gasped at his apology, he never apologises to me. I slowly nodded and leaned into his chest. I couldn't help but feel happy in his arms, I felt as if nothing in the world could hurt me. I sniffled and felt his arms tighten.

"Misaki please look at me." His voice was strained and filled with concern. I turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes as he lent down and kissed me. The kiss was warm and gentle, like he was trying to wash away my pain. His hands cupped my cheeks as he began to wipe the tears from my eyes. I moaned at the pleasure that he was giving me. My hands snaked their way into his hair, the soft locks gliding through my fingers. Takumi pulled away slightly and I found myself whimpering from the loss of him.

"Misaki, please tell me whats wrong." He pleaded.

"Nothing." I said looking anywhere but at him. "It's just the hormones." I hoped he would believe me and drop the subject. He chucked slightly remembering our current 'situation' and pull away from me, holding my hand in his.

"Ok then Miss Prez, the café is closed now, wanna go tell the others of our 'WONDERFUL' news?" He smirked, the blood was rushing to my face in anger as he played with my emotions.

"Fine, let's get this over with!" I exclaimed as I stormed down the hall and into the kitchen.

We entered the kitchen and everyone was there. I told everyone that there was something Takumi and I wanted to tell them. There was a few gasps and everyone was whispering about what we had to tell them. The manager then told everyone to quieten down and let me speak, I thanked her and stared at the ground trying to find the right way to tell them. Suddenly I felt Takumi's hand tighten in mine, I looked up to see him smiling gently at me to show that he was by my side and that everything would be ok. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes as words finally made their way to my mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 5, and congratulations to the winner of the hotel chapter CANICHAN001! Well done!**

**Now in this chapter there where three mystery couples visiting Maid Latte, and the first person to give me the names of the couples and the anime each one comes from will be featured in a later chapter.**

**And now its time for my 'ANIME QUIZ'!**

**Each chapter I'm going to ask a random anime question and the first person to answer correctly with be announced at the end of the chapter! And so here is the question….**

***Drum roll* DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM….**

_**What was the date when the Elric brothers burnt down their home?**_

**And there it is, good luck to everyone who enters.**

**TILL NEXT TIME READER IT'S ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT!**


	6. One order of pregnancy at Maid Latte P2

**Hey Guys Zo-chan here!**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my readers as my story has now****reached over 3800 VIEWS! SO THANK YOU!.**

**But anyway, I hope you're all ready for the new chapter of Baby Usui!**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**One order of pregnancy at maid latte. Cont.**

**Misaki's POV**

"I'm pregnant." I said, my eyes closed shut, waiting for the eruption that would follow my announcement. We all stood there in a silence, which lasted way to long. I couldn't understand, why wasn't anyone saying anything? I lifted my head and opened my eyes to a grinning manager surrounded by moe flowers.

"Oh Misaki that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you." The manager replied, pulling me into a hug I couldn't get out of.

"Er thanks manager." I said awkwardly, trying to break out of her grasp.

"Well it's about time you to had got to it." Feme Aoi burst out.

"Aoi that isn't something you should say out loud you know!" My face paled at her words as I quickly yelled at her for her comment.

"Yea Aoi especially as we don't even know if Takumi's the father." Honoka replied, her whole body surrounded in an eerie dark aura. Fear covered my body as I felt Takumi tense and his body radiating an aura as dark as my demotic one. "I mean she always hangs around that Hinata, and that Igarashi guy has been coming round a lot lately as well." Honoka continued. I reached over to the counter to try and help keep my balance. _'Great now Takumi's gonna think I…'_

"Yes Misa-chan, Honoka's right, how DO we know who the father is, you may have to indulge us with the facts of the consummation." Takumi's voice slivered into my ear, I turned to see not Takumi standing there but a DEMON who somewhat resembled him.

"Yea Misaki, everyone knows the private life of a high schooler, do you even know who the father is?" Erika concluded, by now everyone was moving dangerously close to me. I cowered in the corner and everyone came at me with hunger painted on their faces, wanting to hear my 'story'.

"Come on Misaki tell us."

"Yea Misaki you can't hide it forever."

"It's Hinata isn't it?"

"Is it Tora?"

"It can't possibly be Takumi."

"Who is it Misa?"

I quivered in fear, I hadn't even noticed what I was about to do.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP, TAKUMI'S THE FATHER, I'VE ONLY EVER DONE IT WITH HIM!" I screamed tears streaming down my beat red face.

I sank to the floor all my fear and anger turning into tears. '_God I hate hormones!' _I mentally cursed, continuing to weep. Soon a pair of warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled my head into their owners chest as a soft voice whispered in my ears

"I'm sorry, we went too far." Takumi apologised, kissing my head, a wave of 'awes' coming from the audience in front of us. I pushed Takumi away slightly and stood myself up, Takumi's hand never leaving mine. The girls all stared at me with concerned eyes.

"We're all sorry Misaki." Said the Manager.

"Yea we were only teasing you." Erika explained pulling me into a gentle hug. I shook my head and turned to face everyone.

"No, I shouldn't have taken you all so seriously." I replied through a watery smile. Everyone gave a sigh of relief before turning back to the previous topic.

"Anyway Misaki do you know how far along you are?" Subaru inquired, I thought back to how my doctor told me I was around a month along.

"Erm I believe I'm about a month along, at least that's what my doctor said," I replied, everyone giving me a look of understanding. I turned around to see Takumi's reaction to find him in a state of thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as in he had just solved one of the seven mysteries of the world.

"I see so if you're only a month along…" He paused, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Then that must mean you conceived on your birthday?" He exclaimed, my heart dropped. I tried to force the memories of my eighteenth out of my head. Suddenly the whole room went quiet, but that moment of silence was quickly shattered by an ear piercing.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Well there you have it. How will Misaki ever cope with 8 months of gruelling teasing and pestering from both the girls of Maid Latte and the one and only 'Alien stalker'. **

**You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**I'd like to give an another big thank you for all my readers.**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO TURN YOU ALL INTO MY MINIONS MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**But enough if that time to move on to my ANIME QUIZ!**

**CONGRATES TO LAST CHAPS WINNER SACREDSTRAWBERRY.**

**But now...**

**_'Which clan in Naruto is associated with bugs?'_**

**And there you have it, good luck to all who enter. **

**Until next time. It's ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT!**


	7. You don't just write on a desk

Baby Usui

Chapter 7: You don't just write on a desk.

**Misaki's POV**

A month had passed since that _horrible_ scene at Maid Latte. It was lunch time at Seika. I sat at my desk going through the paper work for the cultural festival in five months. I scanned the paper as I made the total for the budget and ran through the basic necessities. Takumi lounged on his spot on the windowsill, chomping on some chewing gum. **Chomp. Pop. Chomp. **This cycle continued for a further five minutes, the sound struck at my nerves as I struggled to get my work done. **Thud. Thud. Thud.** I turned my head to the side to see Takumi banging his leg on the wall. Blood rushed to my head as it pulsed under the stress. I tried to get on with my paper work, however the alien continued to disrupt my progress. **Chomp. Thud. Pop. Thud. Chomp. **

"THAT'S ENOUGH, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!" I screamed, reaching my limit for his alienosity. Takumi stopped his actions and looked my way, his eyes tormenting me as he smiled at my recent outburst. He slid off the windowsill and strode to my side. Slowly he brought his large hand to my petit chin as he lifted my head, forcing me to look at him. His other hand made its way to one of my bangs, he pushed behind my ear scrapping his fingers down my neck in the process. Gulping I shuddered at the contact before melting at the sound of his voice.

"Now prez, you shouldn't be getting so worked up, especially in your con-di-ti-on." He smirked, emphasising the last word. Inch by inch he brought his face down to mine. I blushed madly, trying to push the pervert away. I pushed against his chest, he quickly caught my hands and forced me on top of the desk.

I struggled to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips as his mouth came into contact with mine. He grunted softly before sliding his hands down my slender frame. It had been weeks since we were last alone, I couldn't help but miss and somewhat crave the aliens touch. His hands wondered lower down my side, my body shivering as a fire lighted up inside me.

I brought my hands down to the collar of his shirt, moaning as I my hands raced town his now unbuttoned shirt. I slid it oh his body and tossed it to the side, instantly trying to soak up the heat that radiated off Takumi's torso. My nails skimmed across his spine; his body shuddered; trying to keep in control Takumi shot his under my shirt and caressed my stomach.

Lost in the passion, we didn't notice the petrified boy frozen at the door. We parted from the loss of breath. Takumi lowered his head to my neck, showering me with butterfly kisses. I turned my head to the side to give him better access. I opened my eyes as everything was in a blur. By the door was a shaking figure. My eyes adjusted, I froze in horror, pushing Takumi off me I bolted upright.

"Yukimura!" I exclaimed, staring at the traumatized boy in front of me. **Crash.** In a flash we both looked to the ground, where Takumi was slowly soothing a large bump on his head. I climbed off the desk, grabbed his shirt and threw it at him. The creased shirt landed on his hair he scowled at poor Yukimura. "Yukimura, I'm sorry did you forget something?" I pursued, trying to distract him from the scene we just played out for him. He shook his head rigorously, his face was beat red.

"Er-r-m no that's f-in-e, I'll ju-st come b-ack la-ter." He stuttered, before running down the corridor, tears in his eyes. He round the corner before yelling. "Kanou!" I sighed, turning back towards Takumi. I bent down to check his swollen forehead. He glared at the door for interrupting our 'playtime'. Looking in one of the drawers I found a first aid kit and removed a plaster. I applied the plaster to the bump before kissing the rough material. Takumi moaned, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked lovingly into his eyes as he lowered his head and caught me in a swift kiss. I gently pushed him away, staring at the ground. I told him we shouldn't start anything else in case someone else walked in. He groaned loudly as he pulled us both up. His hand made its way to my stomach. For the last few days I had been having morning sickness and didn't have the best of health, so I instantly knew what he was going to say.

"How have you been feeling?" He whispered softly, massaging my small bump. I placed my hand on top of his, sliding it away before moving back over to the desk. I sat down and re-organised the paper work. He strolled over to the front and sat on top of the desk, one leg over the other, never taking his eyes off me.

"I'm fine, no sickness today." I reassured him, as I got back to work. I noticed a mistake and grabbed my pencil to correct it. Takumi shuffled in his seat to get a better look at the documents.

"Well that's good, but you shouldn't be working so hard, what are you working on anyway?" He asked leaning over the desk. He scanned the paper labelled _'Cultural festival'_. He frowned for a second, before snatching the paper out of my hands. I yelled at him to give it back and reached for the paper but he just lifted it higher. "The cultural festival? But the festival isn't for another five months?" He inquired, I finally retrieved the paper from his hands, sighing in the process.

"Yes I know, but I might not be here to plan it when the time comes." I explained, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. I began walking towards the door. A hand reached out and grasped my own. I stared at the floor waiting for his response.

"Why wouldn't you be here, the baby won't be due until a month after the festival. And the council will know by the… oh." The grip on my hand loosened, tears began to cloud my eyes. "You're not going to tell them are you?" His voice was stern but understanding. I turned to him as he eloped me into a hug.

"I can't let them down, they look up to me." I mumbled into his chest. I sounded like when I was in charge of the Ayuzawa School. His hold on me tightened as he stroked my hair softly. He pulled away slightly, lifting my chin with his right hand.

"Misaki, you're not going to let them down, they were happy when we told them about us and they'll be happy now." He reassured me. I smiled and let go of his hand, realising that what he said was true. I placed the remaining paper work in a pile and walked to the door. Almost making it through before Takumi stopped me again. "And where are you going now Prez?" He smiled childishly, sitting back on the desk. I gave him a quick glance before turning back to the door.

"I'm calling a council meeting, **we** have an announcement to make." I replied before disappearing into the corridor, leaving a grinning Takumi alone in the classroom.

* * *

**Hey guys it's Zo-chan here!**

**Well here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Congratulations to the people who got the answer _the Aburame clan _for the last chapters quiz.**

**This weeks quiz is a little more subjective to don't worry if you don't know it.**

**And the question is... *DRUM ROLL!***

_**What is the English name for the anime Sakura-sō no Petto na Kanojo?**_

**Well that's it, now for a moment of silence for the ending of the one and only Naruto. *closes eyes* AND NOW LETS CELEBRATE THE NEW SHIPPING OF BORUTO/BOLT AND SARADA! *CHEERS!*  
**

**Lol anyway, I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope to see all of your for my next chapter.**

**BYE BYE! ZO-CHAN, OVER AND OUT!**


	8. Emergency!

**Hey guys HAPPY MEW YEAR, I'm back! **

**Sorry for the VERY late update, college has me up to my knees in work and don't even get me started on Christmas -_-**

**Hope you guys had a great Christmas and new year.**

**Anyway here's the long anticipated new chapter of Baby Usui. **

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**Emergency!**

**Misaki's POV**

The council room was in an eerie silence. I had finally gathered the council members who with Takumi and Kanou where now waiting for todays 'meeting' to begin. I stood in front of my desk for what seemed like hours, but was only about 10 minutes. Whispered voices were shared among the council members; conjuring ideas as too why I had summoned the so early.

Gulping, I stepped forward, about to speak before being interrupted by one of the members.

"President, should we go over the budget for the festival?" A member asked, his hand stretched wide in the air. I sighed, the tension in the room getting thicker with each passing second. I kept moving around in one spot, fidgeting with nerves. Takumi noticed my discomfort, he slid off the window and made his way to my side, resting a hand on my shoulder I'm the process.

I'm ready.

"No, I have a important announcement." I replied strongly. Even more whispers filled the room. I took a step forward, Takumi's hand clenched tight within my own. All my previous nerves had suddenly disappeared, as began my announcement.

"Members of the council, I'm..."

CRASH!

All heads turned towards the door, searching for the cause off the racket outside. Suddenly the door slammed open; a screaming, crust eating Hinata, forced his way into the room.

"Please Misaki, tell me its not true, anything but you and that, that, that DOG!" He screeched, tugging at my feet. The room once again fell into silence, the members stood in state of shock at the sudden outburst. Takumi glared down at Hinata, but backed away slightly at the presence of an evil aura.

My whole body twitched with anger, as an my demonic aura seeped out of my soul. I reached down and pulled the pathetic boy up by his messy collar and held him there for a moment before...

"HINATA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL NOT TO EAT OUTSIDE LUNCHTIME. AND STOP COMING INTO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!" I shrieked, wailing the lump of flesh about.

"But Takumi's allowed in here?!" He cried more.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE REFUSES TO LEAVE AND WE ARE TRYING TELL THE COUNCIL THAT I..m..." I gasped slightly, my lungs begging for air. My whole body went numb as I collapsed heavily to the floor. Everyone crowded around me, their frantic voices barely reaching my ears, as everything around me turned black.

**Takumi's POV**

"HINATA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL NOT TO EAT OUTSIDE LUNCHTIME, AND STOP COMING INTO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!" Misaki yelled at Hinata. I watched with pride as Misaki continued to throttle the whimpering dog. Backing away I leaned against the wall continuing to enjoy the show laid out before me.

"But Takumi's allowed in here?!" Hinata cried. I chuckled slightly, the council members giggled to themselves at the spectacle.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE REFUSES TO LEAVE AND WE ARE TRYING TELL THE COUNCIL THAT I..m..." My laughter seized, panic flooded my system. I ran to her side as she sank to the floor; gasping for breath. My arms clasped around her limp body; sweat clung to my shirt as her skin ran a heavy fever.

"She's burning up." I whispered, my bangs covered my eyes. The grip I had on Misaki tightened. The whole room exploded in a state of panic.

"Oh no what should we do?" One of the members cried.

"We need to get a teacher." Another explained. A red haze clouded my vision as I listened to the idiots. A hand clenched onto my sleeve. I lifted my head slightly. Hinata's face was filled with fear, his other hand shakenly pointed to the floor where Misaki was laying.

"Ta-kum-I, look the-res bloo-d." He barley uttered the words before my head whipped towards where the dog was pointing. My body turned cold, the blood drained from my face.

'_The baby!' _

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I barked. Everyone dropped to the floor; scurrying to the back of the room, terrified at my sudden outburst. I stood up straight; Misaki's fragile body still in my arms. I turned towards the council, they cowed further against the wall.

"Katada, call for an ambulance, tell them there has been a serious accident." I ordered, Katada nodded before pulling out his phone.  
"Kenji, go and find one of the teachers, Kanou, go and get the nurse, Yukimura, go with him and get a bowl of water and a cloth." I commanded, again the boys nodded before running out the door.

I gestured to Hinata to clear the tables, before laying Misaki down gently, with her head resting on my jacket. Everyone gathered around her, confused as to why she suddenly collapsed.

I retreated back to the window, waiting for the ambulance. I took one last glance at Misaki. Pain filling my heart at the though of losing either Misaki or the baby. I turned back to the window, before a small tear ran down my cheek and trickled hopelessly to the floor.

* * *

**Oh no, what's happened to Misaki?**

**Will she be ok?**

**What about the Baby?**

**And Takumi crying! The world is coming to an end!**

**Well not really. I hope you enjoyed this little chappy and I promise I will try to update a little quicker next time **

**But before I go I have a favour to ask all you lovely readers.**

**I'm having trouble deciding whether the baby will be a boy or girl and what the name will be…..**

**So I would LOVE to hear all you lovely people's ideas on the gender and possible names. **

**Well, that's all from me, so until next time.**

**ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT! XD**


	9. When three become two

**Hey guys Zo-chan is back!**

**Well I managed to update quicker this time so brownie points to me XD**

**As we know things didn't go so well for Misaki in the last chapter and a lot of you have been begging for the baby to be ok.**

**Well I'm not going to give anything away so you'll have to read this chapter to find out XD**

**Now I realise that I haven't made a disclaimer for a while so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maid Sama, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter enjoy! **

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**When three become two**

**Misaki's POV**

A strong smell of disinfectant disrupted my sleep. My eyes opened to a strange white room. A jolt of pain rain through my stomach; I tried to adjust myself into a sitting position, confused still as to where I was. Beside my bed was a vase filled with red and white roses, a jug of water and a small glass. I reached over to fill the small glass. Just as my fingers brushed the glass I noticed the IV line inserted into my vein. I turned towards the IV bag and Blood pressure monitor on the other side of the bed.

'_I must be in the hospital.' _ I thought. Suddenly fear ran through my body, memories of the council meeting came flooding back. My hand rushed to my stomach as I gently soothed the small bump. I gave a sigh of relief as it didn't look like anything had happened to the baby.

_Click!_

I looked to the door, a spikey blonde hedge poked through, my lips crept into a small smile. Takumi's jacket cascaded to the floor as he scooped me up into a desperate embrace. Soft strands of hair tickled my ears. A muffled noise sank into my shoulder, as Takumi sobbed quietly.

"Misaki, you're ok, you had me worried." He choked, his face still tightly buried into neck. My arms wrapped around head, holding him close, reassuring him that I was still here. I chuckled slightly, causing Takumi to lift his head in surprize.  
"What's so funny?" He questioned. I continued to chuckle before finally calming my self down.

"It's just, normally it's always me worrying about you. It's funny having the roles reversed." I teased, a cheeky grin plastered on my face. Takumi's frown flipped into a calm smile as he rested his forehead against mine. I breathed in his soothing scent of chocolate and cinnamon that always made me feel safe whenever around him. However, as my troubles were starting to melt away a little demon called reality reminded me that I was sitting in a hospital bed.

"Takumi, where are we? And what happened to me, after I feinted I mean?" I asked, leaning my head against the wall. His body stiffened and his face became tense. After taking a few deep breaths he moved from the bed pulling over a chair from the corner of the room and sat down.

"After you feinted…"He began.

**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**

_**Flashback**_

_**Takumi's POV**_

_Swiftly, I carried Misaki down to the ambulance waiting outside the gates. The council members where already outside talking to the paramedics. Hinata stayed glued to my side, his eyes never leaving Misaki's peaceful face. Tried tears clung to my cheeks, my mind still not adjusting to what just happened. _

_I was scared._

_Scared for the council members. Scared for Misaki's family. Scared for my unborn baby. Scared for my Misaki._

_No sooner then I reached the gate the paramedics rushed towards me with a stretcher. I gently placed Misaki on the stretcher, one of the paramedics placed her hand on my shoulder, directing my attention to them. _

"_Ok, what's her name and what happened to her son?" The woman asked sweetly. Her colleagues lifted the stretcher into the ambulance, I watched with concern as they assessed her vital signs. A small cough brought my attention back to the paramedic as she repeated the question._

"_Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa, she's 17 years old. She was in a verbal argument with one of our friends when she collapsed. I caught her as she fell so she didn't hit her head." I explained, trying to give the lady as much information as I could. _

_The paramedic noted the information down on a small note pad before one of her colleagues asked if they should give her an IV line. The woman paused for a minuet then continued to ask me more questions._

"_Tell me son, does Misaki have any medical conditions or allergies to medicine? And do you know how she started bleeding?" She asked, her tone more serious then before. My body tensed, I looked towards the council members, especially Hinata, who was just as tense as I was. I took and deep breathe and sighed. _

"_She doesn't have any allergies. However… she's two weeks pregnant with my baby. And after she collapsed Hinata noticed the blood on the floor." I replied, my line of sight never leaving Misaki's lifeless body._

_Everybody froze._

_The paramedics rushed to give Misaki an IV line and the appropriate medicine, while the council members stood in shock. Then the world erupted. For the third time in two months I was bombarded with question after question. The paramedic broke up the group and asked if I would accompany Misaki to the hospital, as I was the baby's father. I nodded slowly before umping into the back of the ambulance. I watched as the paramedics hooked Misaki up to a blood pressure machine. Leaning forward I grabbed Misaki's hand; never letting go until we reached the hospital._

_**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**_

_In a flash we arrived at the hospital. The ambulance doors slammed open, the paramedics rushed the stretcher into the hospital with me in hot pursuit. The female paramedic started explaining Misaki's situation as they rushed her into one of the wards. I tried to follow but was stopped by a receptionist._

"_I'm sorry sir but you are going to have to stay here." She insisted, I sighed before walking over to the walking over to the waiting area and slumped down into a chair, my hands covering my head as I prayed to the kami's that Misaki and the baby would be alright. _

_Three hours went by, twenty people had come and gone from the hospital as I still waited for any news of Misaki's condition. _

_I heard a door open as nurse walked up to me. My heart jumped, I stood up and asked the nurse what was going on. She sat me back down and explained that Misaki was doing fine, she was asleep in a private room and I was finally allowed to see her. I asked if anything had happened to the baby. She shook her head._

"_I'm sorry, but the doctor wants to wait for Miss Ayuzawa to be awake before we notify you on what happened." She explained; my heart sank, my mind thinking the worse. I ask the nurse where Misaki was before saying thank you and made my way to her room._

_**Flashback end**_

**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**

**Misaki's POV**

Takumi's voice was soft and serious for the whole time he recounted today's events. My heart ached at the thought of him having to go though the interrogations of both the council members and the paramedic. I rested my hand on top of his, reassuring him that everything was alright.

"Misaki, I'-m I'm sorry, I should have ta-taken better care of you especially in your condition." Takumi confessed. For the first in almost forever Takumi was struggling to look me in the eye. This perverted outer space alien from the planet Pheromone was struggling to even put a simple sentence together. I frowned, I always hated this side of the boy in front of me.

"This wasn't your fault, I got too carried away with my argument with Hinata. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard." I replied. Takumi smiled slightly, I could tell he was imagining me throttling Hinata in front of the council. I chuckled slightly, before the door opened and a doctor walked through carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Miss Ayuzawa, my name is Doctor Takashi." He introduced. Takumi and I greeted Dr Takashi as he grabbed a seat and sat near the end of the bed. He flicked through his notes before placing the clip board on the bed.  
"Now Miss Ayuzawa, Mr Usui, I'm afraid that I am the bringer of both good news and bad news…" He began.

**=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=**

**Two days later. **

Takumi and I stood outside of the student council room; hand in hand, as we braced ourselves to enter. Before my hand even touch the door, Yukimura came rushing out of the room and pulled me into a tight embrace. I stumbled back from the force of the hug. After regaining my balance I stroked Yukimura's hair, a small smile on my face as he continued to weep tears of joy for my return.

"President you're really back, we were all so scared!" He whined. The three of us walked into the room, Takumi and I were in shock to see all the council members standing in line.

"Welcome back president!" They shouted, bowing in the process. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, a tear almost escaped my eye. Takumi walked over to the window, I sat behind my desk and began to run over the missed paperwork.

"Erm president, what happened to you and the baby?" Yukimura asked quietly. The whole room stared towards me. I froze. How did they find out? I then remembered when Takumi told me about what happened after I collapsed. Doctor Takumi's words echoed through my mind as tears filled my eyes. Takumi must have notice as before I knew it he was by my side. I sobbed silently for a few seconds before answer the question.

"I miscarried a baby…" I replied, the whole room gasped, then one by one the council members offered apologies for losing the baby. Takumi smiled softly as I lifted my head slowly before finishing my answer.  
"But I'm still pregnant with twins."

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope I didn't scare too many of you. With the last chapter.**

**So what do you think, two children saved from three. Let's hope nothing else happens to them.**

**Anyway we now know its twins but what about the genders, plus I'm still taking ideas for names of the two. So if you have a name that you think Misaki and Takumi should name one of their children then review and let me know **

**That all from me folks, till the next chapter.**

**Zo-chan over and out. **


	10. Family

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Sorry for the late update, writers block is a killer X(**

**Now I know some people have been slightly confuddled about what happened last chapter so just to recap. Yes Misaki was preggo with triplets but sadly she lost one so now she is just pregnant with twins. **

**Now on to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Anyway enough of that, lets move on with the show!**

**Guy's I give you Baby Usui Chapter 10 X) X) X) X) X) X) X) **

* * *

**Baby Usui **

**Chapter 10**

**Takumi's POV**

A week had passed since Misaki and I had returned to Seika. A lot had changed in the last week. The council members had started to pull their own weight, reducing Misaki's work load at school. We finally put Kanou's hypnotism to good use; after the doctor had recommended that Misaki tried to get more rest, Kanou has been making sure she gets at least an hours sleep while at school. Hinata and I have also made an effort to keep Misaki's anger levels down, the worthless dog had begun a vow of '_starvation'_, while I retired early each day to the roof.

However, all the help in world couldn't help remove the pain that stained my Misaki's fragile heart. We have been staying at the Ayuzawa residence since Thursday. I knew Misaki would need the comfort of her family.

I stood silently in the kitchen, quietly preparing dinner as Minako and Sazuna sat at the table. Misaki remained tucked up in her bed, only coming down for meals. Hinata had been by her side since we arrived, giving her that extra shoulder to lean on. A small tear trickled down my cheek.

"Takumi, are you alright dear?" Minako asked gently, concern filling her voice as she set her small hand apron my shoulder. She knew how hard it was for Misaki and me to accept that we had lost a baby, even if the kami's still blessed us with twins. I wiped the tear from my cheek. Shaking my head softly I raked my hand through my hair before resting it on my forehead.

"Thank you for your concern Mrs Ayuzawa, but I assure you that I am fine." I lied, smiling softly and slightly forced. I turned to grab the spoon I was cooking with, however Minako's hand beat me too it. She moved the pot to the back of the stove before escorting me out of the kitchen to the front of the stairs.

"Now Takumi, I know you feel that you need to be strong for Misaki, but that doesn't mean locking up your own emotions." She lectured, her face stern yet caring. With each word she spoke I struggled to hold back the tears I had been storing since we left the hospital.

"Remember Takumi, showing your emotions doesn't make you weak. Strength comes from showing the world that you're not afraid to cry. Always remember that's its ok to cry." She encouraged, in her eyes was so much sorrow; sorrow for the loss of my child, sorrow for the pain it made her daughter fill, but mostly sorrow for the strain this last week had put on me. When I looked into her eyes they showed so much care and love. The look you can only receive from a mother.

That's when I finally broke down, I opened the gates behind my eyes and let the tears flood down my cheeks. I let out the tears of loss for my child, tears of the guilt I felt for not being able to protect Misaki like I should have and tears I never knew I was hiding.

Tears of a son.

In that one moment I realised what it was like to have a mother. To have that one person who will always love you, no matter what happens. I finally knew what it was like to have a family. Misaki's family. Crumbling to the floor I buried my hands into my eyes and sobbed loudly. Not caring about who heard or saw. As I cried heavily on the floor Minako crouched down, wrapping her arms around me, her hands rubbing just below my shoulders. The small gesture telling me its ok, telling me to it all out.

Small footsteps ventured from the kitchen as Sazuna joined her mother in an attempt to help comfort me. The extra arms causing my tears to run harder as my voice started to turn horsed. My sobs and gasps for air echoing through the small rundown house. I knew that if I continued either Misaki or Hinata would discover me in my helpless state.

I spoke too soon, for as soon as the words left my mind a large rough hand rested on my shoulder. Confused and clumsily offering me some sort of small comfort. A small smile crossed my lips, my crying ceased slightly as I lifted my head to admire the people around me.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly, finding it harder and harder to cry. "Never in my life did I think I would ever experience what it was like to have a family." I confessed, my eyes now completely dry. I stood from my sorry state and placed my hand on the stair railing; staring lovingly at a certain maid's bedroom. I gulped a sharp breath, my hand slightly shaking. "Then I ran into a maid that shockingly resembled Seika's president. And that one maid, has not only showed me, but blessed me with the best family I could ever ask for." I returned my gaze back to the three people who along with Misaki had shown me nothing but love and care. Well everyone except the dog.

Minako smiled brightly before pulling me into an embrace; this time however it wasn't to comfort me, she was accepting me.

"Takumi, you will always be welcome into our family, I don't care if that grandfather of yours tries to take you away, because you will always be safe here, just as I know that my daughter is safe with you." I couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto my lips. I whispered a short thank you before returning the hug.  
"You should go check on Misaki, you may think that she needs her family right now, but remember that you're her family too." She insisted, I nodded with a short smile before climbing up the stairs. The small family behind me retreating back to the kitchen. I stood for a few minutes attempting to compose myself, before finally making my way through Misaki's door.

* * *

**Wow, so much emotion in this chap :'( I must say I nearly cried while writing this.**

**Takumi has had to be so strong for Misaki that all those emotions were being locked up inside.**

**Well next chapter we will see from Misaki's point of view on how she is feeling about losing the baby.**

**And for a heads up and slight spoiler, there is going to be a VERY special surprise in one of the following chapters. **

**And NO I wont tell you which one. You'll just have to wait and see. (Mainly because I don't know which one :P)**

**Anywho, I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have been giving me ideas for the names of the babies. They have been a huge help and I'm nearly done choosing the names. So if you have a name you wish one of the babies was called don't forget to review the names as I sadly wont be taking any more suggestions once I release the next chapter.**

**Well that's all from me for a while, hope you enjoyed the chappy :)**

**ZO-CHAN oVER AND OUT! x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x) x)**


	11. Its not your fault

**Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry for the late update. I'm telling you, writers block and college don't mix. **

**I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I rewrote it over and over again because of how short it was and because I didn't like it and well this was the best rewrite. So I hope you guys like it.**

**Anyway on with the show and the new chapter of Baby Usui!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA OR THAT CHARACTERS! **

* * *

**Baby Usui **

**It's not your fault**

A muffled cry, broke Misaki away from her sleep. She felt terrible, she hadn't eating properly since returning from the hospital and her head constantly ached from the dehydration her ever flowing tears caused. Misaki glanced around the lonely room, a dim light shone through her window signifying that it was nearing sunset. She pulled herself up into a more comfortable position before the door to her room slowly opened.

Takumi stood silently in the doorway, not wanting to enter fully in case Misaki turned him away. His heart sank as he took in Misaki's emotionally damaged form. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and never let go, telling her over and over again that everything was going to be fine and that it wasn't her fault. However his body wouldn't let him; scared that his actions may only make her feel worse. He knew that last thing she wanted to feel was that she was being pitied, so his mind chose a small conversation over drastic actions.

"Dinners almost ready." Takumi said, his voice just above a whisper with barely any emotion. The tone of his voice made Misaki flinch. Ever since the doctor told them about the miscarriage Misaki has felt nothing but guilt. '_You're the reason you lost the baby!' 'It's all your fault!' 'You murdered your un-born baby!'_ Countless voices screaming endlessly in her mind, making her feel a false sense of guilt and regret.

'_It is my fault' _Misaki had herself convinced, and nothing could change her mind. Except maybe one person.

Takumi noticed the change in Misaki's facial expression. The split second where she went from sorrow to regret. Takumi couldn't stand to see her in the pain she was in: he had to help her but he didn't know how. So he chose the only thing he could do: comfort her.

"We need to talk about this." Takumi spoke, his voice was soft and serious. A tone in which Misaki hadn't heard in a long time. Misaki nodded slowly, shifting herself to leave room for him to sit on the bed. The moment Takumi sat down Misaki burst into tears, sobbing loudly as she finally let her emotions pour out in front of him. Takumi swallowed hard, trying not to let his own emotions get the better of him. He leaned into Misaki, wrapping his arms around her weeping form. Hoping to comfort not only Misaki but himself as well.

"Misaki, I know this is hard for you, but you've got to realise that this wasn't your fault." Takumi encouraged, begging his voice wouldn't betray him and crack weakly. Misaki's cries continued as she shook her head drastically against his chest.

"Yes it is. I didn't want to slow down even when everyone told me I should rest. I was selfish, only thinking about not looking weak and not about the three lives I was carrying!" Takumi tightened his grip around Misaki. He hated it when Misaki blamed herself for something she couldn't control. He hated it when she tried to be stronger then he knew she was, and he hated it when she felt weak.

"Misaki, you're not weak, you're the strongest woman I know. This wasn't your fault. The doctor told us that the miscarriage was inevitable, whether you where careful or not. The baby was small, smaller then the others. Y-ou couldn't have preve-nted this, nobody could." Takumi's voice trembled towards the end, but his words hit Misaki strong. She knew deep inside that he was right, she just couldn't believe that one of her babies was gone, without even a chance at life.

"I ju-st, I just can't believe we lost our baby." Misaki's cries had softened to a string of sobs and sniffles. Takumi knew that it would take a while for them to truly except what had happened, however he was glad that Misaki was starting to realise she wasn't the cause. He smiled sadly down at her, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"I know, but we still have two healthy babies, and we are going to give them as much love as we do for their sibling, and we will not let anything harm them." Misaki smiled up into Takumi's eyes, knowing he was right, they still has two wonderful babies and she would love them as much as she did their father.

"Takumi, I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Misaki." Takumi grinned before brushing his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle but contained all the love both teens had for each other. For they knew that as long as they had each other and their two remaining babies nothing could tear them down or make them happier.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope you guys liked my little cliffy at the end.**

**I wonder what's gonna happen. Will it be bad or good? Well we will just have to wait and see.**

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update. **

**I'm afraid my next update won't be for a while as my final pastry synoptic is coming up with in the next month and I have to practice, but I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**Until then, Zo-chan over and out!**


	12. Tragedy turn Destiny part 1

**Hey guys Zo-chan here!**

**I have know idea where I got the time to write this chapter, I think I must have been up all night last night trying to finish it.**

**Well anyway this chap is going to hold a surprise, which some people might remember me talking about in previous chappies.**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Baby Usui **

**Tragedy turn destiny part 1**

**Misaki's POV**

Two months had passed since Takumi and I finally talked about the miscarriage. I still haven't fully gotten over it, but I'm no longer blaming myself for it either. A lot had happened since I returned from the hospital: the council members have been working harder than I've ever seen them. Which I can say put a smile on my face at the idea of them trying to reduce my workload for me and the babies. My family and the girls at the maid latte have all been trying their best to also reduce my stress levels and to make sure I would always rest if I started to feel tired. Even the 'Idiot trio' have reduced their frequent visits and attempts to have a picture with me. However I must say that the biggest change is that I have finally officially moved into Takumi's apartment. I was the wisest move as my home wasn't big enough for when the babies arrived, it was cramped enough with Hinata now living there. It suddenly felt so real and that Takumi and I are finally a real fam…

"Misaki, will you stop daydreaming and hurry up, we have a lot of work to get through today!" Whined Aoi, dressed in his male school uniform. I was now in my fourth month and my baby bump had started to show, which in turn had meant that my clothes had also started to become too small for me. And Aoi being Aoi insisted on taking me shopping to find more suitable clothing.

"Calm down Aoi, it's not even noon yet, we have all day." I replied, smiling at Aoi's mini tantrum. Ever since Takumi and I became official Aoi's pestering has become more persistent, but for some reason I didn't mind. Ever since returning from England I've wanted to prove to Takumi just how much he means to me. I've started taking cooking lessons so everything I cook won't kill him, even though I still can't cook rice. I've also been listing to Aoi more on how I should wear more 'cute' clothes, much to his enjoyment.

"It doesn't matter, we still need to make sure you have a new wardrobe before closing time, and I can tell that you're going to be difficult in choosing outfits." Aoi frowned before dragging me into the nearest store.

We walked into a store that was specified for pregnant women and new mothers. Each section was divided into each month of the pregnancy and for when after the baby was born. I looked around and notice that the prices were very reasonable for the large collection. _'Note to self: come here in the future.' _I browsed through the 4-5 month section, skimming over the different colours and designs.

"Have you found anything you like?" I turned around, barely being able to see Aoi face from the mountain of clothes that he was carrying. I chuckled slightly before pulling two shirts and a pair of knee length shorts off a rail and showing them to him.

"I kind of like the look of these two." Aoi studied the garments before giving a short nod of approval. I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't overreact like he normally does.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" A woman asked, appearing from around the corner, making me jump a little. Aoi smiled sweetly before bowing slightly at the woman.

"Yes thank you, is there a changing rooms my friend can try on these?" Aoi asked politely, pointing to the mountain he was holding. The woman giggled softly before guiding us to the changing rooms.

One by one I tried on each of the outfits Aoi and I picked out. In the end we decided on four different sets before heading off to the next shop. On the way we past a baby clothes shop, I couldn't help but stop and stare at the different rows of tiny clothes. As by instinct my hand found its way to my small bump, a small smile crept onto my face. I almost didn't notice Aoi staring at me as in my daze.

"I can't believe this is really happening, that in just five months I'm going to be a mother." I said, the smile never leaving my face.

"Yea, I don't think any of us would have guessed it either, especially when you kept denying that anything was happening between the two of you." Aoi replied in his serious yet annoyed tone. I could tell that he instantly regretted it once he saw my expression fall.

"Err, anyway do you and Takumi know what gender the twins are yet?" He asked avoiding his previous comment. I shook my head slowly.

"No, and we don't want to know, we would like it to be a surprise." It was true that we wanted it to be a surprise, but mainly because we didn't care what gender they were. We would love' them no matter what. Aoi nodded. We continued to walk down the street, gazing at all the colours and designs of the clothes concealed behind the glass windows.

(=^.^=)

By the time we had finished Aoi and I were holding four bags each, we walked down the street laughing about how a girl had started flirting with Aoi, freaking him out in the process. The girl had approached us saying how Aoi's clothes made him look really cute. The comment had left him blushing bright pink. I couldn't help but be reminded of how I acted when Takumi flirted with me, it made me realise that Aoi and I were a lot alike even though we had our differences.

"But Aoi it was so cute when you started blushi…"

"MISAKI, WATCH OUT!" I was interrupted by Aoi hurling himself towards me, both of us landing with a **thud** on the pavement. Seconds later a car skidded to a stop, flipping over and crashing to the side from the momentum. Everything went by in a blur. My eyes widened. It couldn't be. For a slit second as the car flipped over I could have sworn I say a body from under it. My suspicions became reality when from behind the wreck emerged a small boy. He stumbled into the road before collapsing to the ground, a pool of blood starting to form around him.

"Aoi, get help!" I yell, running towards the lifeless boy. He showed no sign of movement as I tried to stop the bleeding to his right leg.

"Mom-my?" He asked looking in my eyes, before fainting in my arms. I searched franticly for anyone who seemed to know the boy. _'There's no one where beside Aoi and I, was he on his own?" _Aoi came up beside me, informing me that an ambulance was on their way. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, looking down at the boy I was relieved that help was on its way, but I still couldn't help but feel worried for the small body that was in my arms.

(=^.^=)

We arrived at the hospital two hours later, my heart raced as the doctors rushed the small boy into the operating theatre to tend to his wounds. Aoi and I were asked to stay in the waiting area as a nurse asked us questions about what had happened.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Jo, I need to know the boy's name so we can track his medical records." Nurse Jo informed us. I stared down at my feet unable to answer.

"We're not sure, we don't actually know the boy, and we just witnessed the accident." Aoi replied sadly, we were both upset that we couldn't offer any more help. Nurse Jo smiled weakly before glancing down and my arm. I grazed my arm when Aoi pushed us aside, the small cut was lined with dirt and partly dried blood.

"Why don't you come with me and we can get that arm fixed?" Nurse Jo insisted, I nodded gently before following her to a nearby cubicle. She sat me down on one of the beds and started to clean the cut.

"You're lucky your friend saved you, otherwise you might have shared the poor boys fate." Jo said, I gasped softly, hoping the boy was alright. _'What would his parents do if he didn't make it?' _I clenched my good arm over my stomach, near forgotten memories and feeling came flooding back.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked shakily. Jo nodded her head softly. She put the finishing touches to my now bandaged arm.

"I heard the doctors say that the crash wasn't life threatening, I'm not sure if they will be able to save his leg through. It's a costly operation and we need his parent's approval before the operation can go ahead." She explained. I understood her hidden meaning. The boy's leg was badly damaged, and if he didn't wake up soon and inform the doctor's on who his parents were, he would probably lose his leg.

(=^.^=)

**Aoi's POV**

"I better call Takumi and tell him what's happened." I said, pulling out a pink phone from my pocket. Misaki had just left with Nurse Jo and I could tell from the look on her face that she was deeply worried about the boy's safety. _ 'I bet he reminds her of the baby she lost.' _

_BEEP BEEP! _The dial rang twice before a cheery voice answered from the other side.

"_Hey Aoi, how's the shopping going?" _Takumi asked, sarcasm filled his voice. I reframed myself from laughing, remembering the seriousness of the call.

"Takumi, I'm at the hospital, there's been an acci…_BEEP BEEP BEEP_" The line went dead. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. _'Well this should be fun.' _

Not ten minutes after the call Takumi came barging into the hospital. His face pale with fear.

"Aoi, where's Misaki, what happened. Is it the babies?" He asked, franticly shaking my shoulders.

"Takumi?" We both looked behind us to see Misaki with a bandage around her right arm. Takumi ran up to her and scooped her up into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry, I should have gone with you. This is all my fault." He said. Misaki stood there confused, before looking at me for answers. I told her that he doesn't know what happened yet. Her face changed to one of understanding, knowing full well what Takumi was thinking.

"Takumi, I'm alright it wasn't the twins." Misaki explained. Takumi loosened his grip, allowing her to continue.

"We were returning home when a car nearly hit us, Aoi saved me but a small boy got hit, he's in recovery unconscious." Takumi took in every word she said, relieved that she and the babies where ok. Then he gave another look of confusion.

"What bo..."

"Miss Ayuzawa, the boy is awake and he's asking for the lady who saved him." A doctor interrupted, Misaki nodded, before we all followed the doctor into the recovery room.

(=^.^=)

**Misaki's POV**

I opened the door to a broken face on the over side. I hadn't realised it before, but know when I look at him the boy looked really thin. He wouldn't have been older than nine, however his skinny body made him look more around six or seven. His face was blackened by dirt and his clothes on the chair were torn and ragged. As I entered the room the boy smiled brightly, he had only seen me for a second and yet he remembered me.

"Hey, I'm Misaki, how are you feeling?" I asked gently. I sat down in a chair that was next to his bed. He lifted himself up so he could talk better.

"I'm fine, thank you Misaki. You're the lady who saved me aren't you?" He asked with a toothy smile. He was missing some teeth and the rest were filthy, like he hadn't washed them in months. I didn't want to think of what kind of parents would let their child get in this horrible condition.

"I didn't do much really, it was the doctors who saved you mainly." I relied modestly, not seeing how I had saved him. The boy gave me a small smile that melted my heart away.

"But you were the only person who took any notice of me." His response broke my heart. _'Is this boy being neglected by his parents?' _Looking closer I noticed he had multiple bruising on his arms and face, and I didn't think they came from the car accident. This boy was being abused. Looking back into his eyes I saw that they were filled with fear. His lower lip was trembling slightly. I turned around to see Takumi, Aoi and the doctor standing in front of the door. I placed a reassuring hand on the boy's bruised one.

"Its ok, that man there is a doctor and the other two are my friends." I said, trying to reassure the boy. The boy sunk into the bed scared and pulled the covers over his face. A small cry of pain could be heard from under the sheets. Takumi made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the covers just to below the boys chin.

"Hey kid, my names Takumi but you can call me Taku-chan, what's your name?" Takumi asked in a soft and gentle voice. The boy looked at him in admiration; his eyes shined as he pulled the covers a little more away from his face.

"Ryochi, my names Ryochi." Ryochi replied. Takumi smiled softly, happy to know Ryochi was warming up to him.

"You're very brave Ryochi, if I was lying in this bed I'd probably be whining in pain." Takumi said, trying to humour Ryochi. As if on cue Ryochi winced in pain. His hands clutched at his mangled leg.

"Owww, my leg hurts, Taku-chan can you make the pain go away?" He asked, tears in his eyes from the pain. The doctor stepped forward with a clipboard, informing Ryochi on his situation.

"Ryochi, I'm afraid you damage your leg badly in the crash and you need a costly operation in order to save it. We need to contact your parents so we can operate." Ryochi's eyes widened at the doctors words; more tears streamed down his face.

"I don't have any parents, they died a year ago." Ryochi cried. My heart dropped. Ryochi was an orphan. That must be why he's in such a bad state. _'Wait, then what about the operation!?' _ I started to panic, if Ryochi didn't have this operation then he would lose his leg.

"Doctor, what about the operation?" I asked, praying that there was something he could do.

"I'm sorry, but unless someone can pay for the procedure, we can't continue. The operation is too expensive for the hospital to cover." The doctor explained. I began to cry, feeling sorry for this poor boy. Life had thrown enough at him without him having to go through losing his leg. I looked towards Takumi whose eyes where dark. He stood from his position and pulled out a phone before dialling a number.

"_Aww Takumi, it's been awhile since we last spoke." _A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes it has, Gerard."

* * *

**And there it is. And now we have little Ryochi in the mix, I wonder if any of you smart people can guess where he is gonna fit into the hectic life of Takumi and Misaki.**

**Plus why was Takumi on the phone to Gerard.**

**We will just have to wait and see. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chap and I will try and update soon, but no promises.**

**ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT!**


	13. Tragedy turn destiny part 2

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! **

**And here is the next chapter of BABY USUI!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA!**

* * *

Baby Usui

Tragedy turn destiny part 2

**Takumi's POV**

"_Aww Takumi it's been awhile since we last spoke."_ A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes it has, Gerard." I replied, my voice emotionless. Misaki shot a glare to the phone. I excused myself from the room as my half-brother continued.

"_Yes it's not like you to call, after all I thought you were going to cut off all ties with the Walkers?" _He questioned. I could practically hear the smirk on his smug face.

"I am Gerard, but first I need to ask a favour. An urgent one" I gritted, hating the idea of asking _him_ for help. '_It's for Misaki.'_ I kept telling myself. The line went quite, only faint breathing could be heard from the other end. The sound of a car door opening and closing broke the silence as Gerard told the driver to drive.

"_Where are you know? I'm on my way." _He asked. I gave him the address as he hung up. I made my way out of the building and to the parking lot. Ten minutes later a black jaguar pulled up in front of the hospital. Cedric stepped the car and opened the back door to allow Gerard to exit the vehicle.

"Now Takumi, what is this about? If grandfather found out I was speaking to you he wouldn't be happy. You know he wants nothing to do with you?" Gerard insisted. I frowned at the mention of the tyrants 'family' title.

"Think of this as the contract of the cutting of my ties to the walker family." I replied. Gerard frowned, I could tell he was confused.

"Alright Takumi what is it you want, and why are we standing outside a hospital?" Instead of replying, I gestured for him and Cedric to follow me inside. I lead them to Ryoichi's room, not speaking a word. Gerard looked through the small window in the door. A small gasp escaped his month as he saw the battered boy laying in the bed with a familiar commoner holding his hand. I let the sight sink in before finally informing them of this morning's unfortunate event.

"I see, and you want me to pay for the operation?" Gerard questioned, though it was more a statement then a question. A small glance at Cedric told me that he was not happy about the current situation that I was putting his master in.

"Just think of it as compensation for the last eighteen years I've spent alone." I said coldly, glaring at the two men in front of me.

(=^.^=)

**Misaki's POV**

"_Aww Takumi it's been awhile since we last spoke."_ A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes it has, Gerard." Takumi replied. My body went cold at the mention of the Walker heir. However, the shock soon turned to hatred as I glared darkly at the phone. Takumi must have noticed my unease, he excused himself shortly after.

"Misaki, what's going to happen to me? Am I going to be ok?" Ryoichi asked, his face stained with tears. I hugged him gently. For once I didn't know what to do. In any normal situation I would have worked hard to raise the money, but this is different. If little 'Ichi' doesn't get the operation money soon it will be too late.

"It's going to be alright 'Ichi', I'm gonna find a way to get the money. You'll be all better soon. I promise." I told him, a small smile crept onto his face, before it was replace by a look of pain and tears. My eyes started to tear up as I help Ryoichi's tiny, fragile hand. Aoi moved to the seat next to me, his eyes never leaving Ryoichi's face.

"I'm sorry, but there's no time, I'm afraid we are going to have to amputate the leg." The doctor informed. I jumped up to refuse the idea as the door opened and Gerard walked into the room.

"Erm, I'm sorry but you can't be in here without authorisation." I doctor said. Gerard walked passed him and stared at Ryoichi then at me.

"My name is Gerard Walker and I have authorisation, after all I'm paying for the kid's operation." He retorted. I stood shocked as Takumi walked through the door. I stared at him, my eyes begging him to tell me this was actually happening and not just some sick joke. He stared back at me before showing me that one smile that always tells me everything is going to be alright.

"Ryoichi's going to be alright Misaki. We're going to save his leg." He stated, before the doctor lead Gerard aside to run through the paperwork. I smiled at Takumi lovingly before turning back to little 'Ichi' as the nurses prepared him for his big operation.

* * *

**And there we have it, Ryoichi's leg is saved, YAY!**

**Lol, I thought I was going to have to give him a Scottish accent and I black three legged cat with no teeth then.**

**Well that's all, turn in next time to see what happens to our special little orphan and our FAVOURITE couple.**

**BYE, ZO-CHAN OVER AND OUT!**


	14. Becoming a family Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but as I always say better late then never.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA!**

* * *

**Baby Usui**

**Becoming a family: Part 1**__

* * *

Three short weeks flew by after Ryoichi's operation. His leg was saved, but several nerves were damaged, leaving his leg weak. A week after the operation Ryoichi started his therapy to help strengthen his leg and to help him walk again. For such a small, fragile child he never stopped surprising Takumi and me with how much courage he has. With every check-up and every step, he pushed away all the pain and force a sweet smile just so not to worry me. He would always almost just for joy when Takumi and I entered his room for our almost daily visit. I have grown so fond of him in these last few weeks. It almost saddens me to know that soon I will have to leave him, and that he will be force to live in some orphanage.

"Misaki?"

"Huh, oh Takumi, sorry I must have fallen asleep." I yawned, waking up at my desk in the student council room. Takumi chuckled lightly. He jumped down from the windowsill and sat on the edge of the desk. He brought his hand up and rested it on my head, turning my cheeks red.

"That's because you haven't been sleeping at home. You've been spending all your time with 'Ryo'." He replied with a soft smile. I pushed his hand away with a huff. Even with our 'current' situation he still treats me almost like a kid. Yet the small gesture always gives me an eerie feeling of security.

"Well of course I have, I mean after this week I'll never see him again." I muttered, my voice trailing at the end. I couldn't help but stare at my balled hands in my lap. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop 'Ichi' from going away, but at the same time I just couldn't not find it hard to say goodbye. A small force sent my chair back slightly, before I knew what was happening a large pair of arms wrapped themselves around me tightly.

"I know how you feel, I can't bear to let him go either. These past weeks I've experience something I knew thought I would. I experienced what it would be like to have a family, and I don't want to see that disappear. Even if we will have our own family in a few short months." He confessed. Once again I had been thinking only of what I have been feeling and not what Takumi was feeling. I let go of my pride and gripped onto his shirt, and like one too many times let tears roll down my cheeks.

"But, I want _him_ to be part of _our_ family." I whispered, as a sad silence filled the room.

(=^.^=)

We opened the door to Ryoichi's room, a bright smile spread on the little boys face as we entered and sat by his bed. Our visit was mostly like all the others: first Ryoichi would tell us about how he had been since we were gone, then we would tell him about our chaotic life at school before the nurse or doctor came in and told us how Ryoichi's leg was improving and that he would be walking nearly unassisted within the next week. The news gave me a sense of joy, which then shattered quicker than I'd have liked. _'Ryoichi's leg is healing, that means he'll be discharged soon.' _A small hand touched mine, I looked up to 'Ichi's' warm smile and it melted away my pain.

"How much longer will he remain here Doctor?" Takumi spoke up, trying to lead the topic away from any bad news. The Doctor looked over 'Ichi's' notes, calculating roughly the days until his recovery would end.

"I'd like to think that he can leave within a week that is providing we can find him somewhere to go after." The Doctor replied, he excused himself before asking Takumi if he would speak with him outside. They left with no hesitation, leaving me and Ryoichi alone in the small room. Slowly, Ryoichi got out of bed and hobbled over to a dresser in the corner of the room. He pulled out a folded A4 piece of paper before returning to the bed. He motioned for me to see what he drew to which I complied. My eyes grew wide at the picture, three miscoloured people stood in front of a large house. The only colours that could tell the people apart was their hair.

The tallest of the three was a slender man with bright yellow hair that was so spiky it would put a hedgehog to shame. In the middle was what seemed to be a small boy with messy black hair, and to his right was a woman smaller then than the man but taller than the boy but had the same striking black hair. _"Ryoichi drew the three of us together?" _However that wasn't what surprised me the most, it was the small yet neat writing under the pictures of Takumi and me.

"_Papa Taku." _And _"Mama Misa"_

"Misa-chan, now that my leg is fixed, what's going to happen to me?" A tiny voice reached my eyes, I turned towards Ryoichi to see tears in his eyes as he stared at his bedsheets. "I don't want to go to some orphanage, that's why I've been living on the streets. I don't want to spend day after day watching one family after another shaking their heads and then leaving me behind. I just want a family who will love me, like how you love Taku." He sniffed, tears starting to form in his eyes. Before I could reply the door opened as Takumi walked through the door way.

"It's time to go." He replied sombrely. I nodded weakly before offering Ryoichi a soft smile. We left the room without a word, the walk home was eerie, not a word was spoken, not even Takumi's constant teasing. It was still early when we left, the sun was only just setting. I noticed we had walked farther then we should as our apartment disappeared behind us. I began to take notice of our surroundings and realised we had wandered into one of the shopping districts.

"Wait a minute Takumi, where are we going?" I queried confusedly. Takumi chuckled loudly, he stopped in front of a large department store that was famous for its children's furniture.

"Well my sweet Misa-chan, Ryoichi can't live with us if we don't have a room set up for him now can we?" He grinned. It took me a few minutes to take in what he had said before all my pride and shyness vanished from my body as I leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"How, how?" I stuttered.

"The doctor saw the way we were with him, and wanted us to have the first choice of adopting him before he went away." Takumi smiled. I couldn't hide my happiness as I practically ran into the store, Takumi trailing in behind me.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. **

**So Ryoichi is finally getting a family, though a lot of you smart people already figured that out. **

**The next update may take a while as I am finishing my first year of college and then going straight on holiday, but I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Zo-chan over and out!**


	15. Becoming a family part 2

**Baby Usui **

**Becoming a family part 2**

**Misaki's POV**

My excitement rapidly grew as I raced through the store, browsing through the many pieces of furniture. Beds to desks, toys to storage units, my happiness soared until I caught a glimpse of the price tags, then my high attitude sunk to the ground as I walked off sulking. Little did I know that Takumi was stalking behind me chuckling to himself over my old habits. His hand grabbed mine, forcing me to turn to look at him.

"Misaki stop looking at the prices, remember we are in this together, you don't have to rely on just yourself anymore, so please let me help provide for you and Ryoichi." Takumi pleaded. My heart ached at the sight of his puppy face. I sighed deeply, annoyed at my old habit. I needed to stop only thinking of myself and let Takumi into my life more.

"You're right, we're both adopting Ryo, were in this together so we'll provide for him together." I replied with a small smile before my smile turned into a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having someone else to rely on other then myself." Takumi smiled but faltered slightly at my confession. I noticed quickly and hurried to cheer him up by sprinting away to the bed section, laughing uncontrollably as I ran.

"Oh, so you want to play now, my little Misa-chan?" Takumi smirked striding after me, clearly not finding the challenge of hide and seek to hard, as he rounded the corner to the high bed I was hiding behind. My hand was glued to my mouth miserably attempting to keep my soft giggles from escaping my lips. Footsteps grew quite and the air laid still, no sound could be heard around me.

'Maybe he went down a different aisle?' I wondered, slowly retreating from my hiding place.

"Where is he?" I glanced around, searching for the tall blonde haired boy. Adrenalin filled my system making my heart race with joy and my stomach turn with the fear of being caught.

"Miss me?" Came a whispered reply came from behind he, making my skill crawl as I jumped from fright and land on the floor with a thud. A thunderous laugh filled the air as Takumi clutched his aching stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. I would have gave him a deadly glare if my attention wasn't already fixed on the oak high bed that I had been previously hid behind. Takumi finally stopped laughing enough to notice my blank stare, curiously he looked round to the piece of furniture.

"Takumi, it's perfect."

(=^.^=)

My breath was taken away from the sight of Ryuichi's room. We had bought the high bed from the store which stood proudly in the right hand corner of one of the spare rooms. The bed stood at 7 feet tall with a slanted ladder giving access to the spacious king size bed at the top. A double wardrobe with a dresser took up the left side of the bed, allowing plenty of room for all of Ryu's new clothes giving the rest of the room a spacious feel. The front of the bed had two shelving systems that surround a sliding door, which behind hid a cozy study area complete with desk and chair. Next to Ryuichi's bed stood a tall Tetris lamp which could be rearranged to the boys imagination and could be switched off with the use of a simple remote.

On the other side of the room was another shelving unit, jam packed with superhero comics and various Manga, also a vast range of DVDs and Anime to keep the little boy entertained when Takumi and I were preoccupied with other things. Takumi even insisted on buying Ryuichi a TV which stood on the top shelf of the unit so he could watch it from the comfort of his bed.

Three multicoloured toy boxes stood against one of the walls, each one smaller then the last to create a stair effect. Each box was filled with various toys from anime and cartoons that Ryuichi had told us he liked. The walls themselves were decorated with wall art of said anime. Mainly FMAB.

I smiled at the sight, the room wasn't packed with furniture thanks to the bed which would give Ryoichi plenty of room to play, and the study meant he would have a place where he could escape the world and be on his own if he ever needed. A strong hand rested on my shoulder making me look up to see Takumi standing behind me.

"See I said you didn't need to worry, we made the perfect room for 'Ichi' and it didn't cost us a yen." He smirked, hiding the annoyance. I giggled slightly, finding his desire to provide for 'his' family rather adorable.

"I know, I can't believe Gerard gave us that credit card. Do you think he's finally trying to make up for all those years he and you grandfather ignored you?" I asked not realising what I said until it was too late. Takumi scoffed

"What ever he's doing I don't like it." Takumi replied grumpily. I looked back to the room and remembered how Gerard had been to the hospital to visit Ryoichi every other day since we told the small boy that he would be living with us now.

"I'm just glad 'Ryo' likes him. If he is going to part of our family then he needs to get along with your brother. I don't want him to be caught up in all this mess." I confessed. Takumi wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

"Me too, I just can't help but feel like this is all to good to be true, first we lose one of the triplets, then we find Ryoichi and now my brother is being nice to me. I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." I nodded in agreement, things have been going too well since Ryoichi's operation. But maybe all the bad times are other and this is the Kami's blessing to us.

"I guess we won't know if something will happen until it does, for now we can only look forward to tomorrow when 'Ryo' comes home." I reassured, imagining the look on Ryoichi's face when we finally bring him home.


End file.
